Killed to Many
by Embodiment of Sekhmet
Summary: Drabblish... Companion fic to A Bit of Bad News... It was raining there as a man sat on the steps of his home, waiting for the bloody memories to pass. Interpert as you will.


(The companion fic to **A Bit of Bad News**. This story deals with the other persons point of view. Meant to be sad and taken in any way you choose it to be taken. Personally I think it's better if you read it's companion first before you read this one, but hey, do whatever floats your boat.

I wrote this story around a month after the first, on another raining day when I was bored and decided that the first needed a second. This is drabblish, like the first story, but is more Kakashi oriented.

Another thing... This story is written in the same way the first is, almost like a mirror, if you read both you may better understand the sitiuation...

Please Enjoy the Story!)

**_--Sekhmet--_**

**_--:--:--_**

_Italics _- This is something that is either thought, or was spoken in the past.

Regular - The story and events are written out in normal text

**Bold **- This is used when someone is speaking in the present.

**--:--:--**

**

* * *

****Killed too Many**

By **Embodiment of Sekhmet**

_'I've killed far too many people in this life my brother...'_

A solider, a ninja, sits on the steps to his and his best friend's shared home, rolling a black umbrella between his worn fingers.

_'No one could have survived that explosion! Why can't you understand that!'_

His steel grey eye was clouded with deep thoughts of the past, and the problems of the future as they gazed out through the downpour...

_'I can't do this anymore, we're through!'_

Despite the mask on his face, he could see his own breath, misting in the night with each puff of air released.

_'She jumped off of that monument knowing full well what she was doing...'_

His son was watching him from the window, one midnight eye and one cobalt eye watching for him to leave so he could run back up the stairs to his sea-child, and protect all of her dreams of happiness from the dark outside world...

_'Sensei! It's one of your students! She's at the hospital with one of the academy teachers! You have to go now!'_

He stood and stepped out into the downpour, allowing it, as well as the memory of his only female student in her last moments to surround him.

_'Sensei, you never failed us, we failed you...'_

He taught his most deadly move to an Avenger...

_'My dream is to kill a certain someone...'_

He laughed with a boy who looked far to happy to have a demon inside...

_'I will become Hokage! Believe it!'_

He married a civilian, then expected her to be able to handle the stress of having a shinobi husband...

_'Don't you ever think of anyone but yourself!'_

He, to support his best friend and for the sake of his students, adopted two children, who were half siblings, whose mother had already given birth to the child of the demon fox container...

_'They're my responsibility as well, let me help you... Please?'_

He walked now, toward where he was sure he'd find the person who had nearly suffered as much as he had...

_'No, I need to get stronger! I must get stronger so I can defeat him!'_

He paused his eyes narrowing as he stopped beside the stone, a stone carved with the names of his fallen friends, and opened the umbrella to shield himself and another from the rain...

**"Yo..."**

His greeting was how he always greeted everyone, popping out of no where, coming off as lazy and undignified. His greeting was always followed by a lie. But he could lie no more to this man...

**"Sorry I'm late, I just heard the news, pretty unbelievable, eh?"**

He waited for a response from the man he knew he could always count on to be there to support him.

_'Hahaha, how about I treat you to some Ramen?'_

One steel grey eye met two golden colored eyes.

**"I won't let them take _MY_ children away."**

He sounded so weak and lonely, how long had this man been out in this cold darkness alone?

**"Sakura gave her life for them, she hunted to the ends of the earth for them. They don't deserve her or the kids."** He spat angrily.

He didn't need to tell him, he already knew, so he reached down to touch his shoulder, his eye softening...

**"I know, that's why they'll never know about them until the kids start showing their bloodline traits..."**

He sounded so sure. Would he really be able to keep the children from their fathers? The two boys he had once loved and respected?

_'Don't act so surprised Sensei. Naruto and I said we'd be back. Anyway have you seen...'_

Shaking the voice of his former student from his mind he pulled the other man up roughly, wobbling slightly as he suddenly was carrying both of their weight.

**"They'll find out, then what? What are we suppose to tell the kids?"**

He sighed as the other's words brought dark thoughts to his mind, his brilliantbrain calculating hundreds of possibilities many of which he'd never allow to happen, before he began to bring them back home.

**"The truth, they deserve that much. The Hokage will do everything in her power to assure that Yume and Kagerou stay with us..."**

He could already see Yume's bright blue eyes in his mind, sparkling with laughter as she appeared after hiding from her younger brother...

_'You found me Daddy! Why are you crying Kagerou? I was only playing...'_

He placed an arm around the man's shoulder as he thought of his own son, and his place within the mismatched family.

_'Father, I swear I'll protect Ni-chan and Yume-chan with my life! They're my family! I'll also protect Sashishio-chan because she is my best friend!'_

He smiled as his companion leaned into him for support when the storm picked up, as he thought of the golden eyed little girl who had once been the chuunin's only child.

_'Kakashi-san, would it be okay if I asked Takashi-kun to marry me?'_

He stared ahead into the darkness, listening to the harsh breathing in the cold air.

**"I'm tired Kakashi. Tired of everything..."**

Oh, how he knew! The jounin clenched his eyes shut tightly, thinking back on his horror of a past...

**"I know Iruka, I know..."**

Thunder crashed down from the heavens as two ninja returned home, only to find a shinobi dressed in black at their doorstep. Kakashi didn't hear the shinobi speak at first, his mind wandering through his bloody past. However when his fellowninja stiffened against him he listened, his eye widening and suddenly his other eye burned with tears.

_'This cannot be true, Obito my brother, forgive me and my weakness for I have killed too many, my heart has been made too cold to allow me to cry anymore...'_

**_-:-FIN-:-_**

* * *

(I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. The names of the characters used in this story are listed in **A Bit of Bad News** so I won't list them here, but I will list name meanings... 

**Sashishio** -- Means rising tide

**Takashi** -- (Actually spelled Takeshi, but I changed it slightly.) Means brave

**Kagerou** -- Has three meanings, however in this his name means dragonfly

**Yume** -- Means dream (I thought this was appropriate for the daughter of the shows biggest dreamer)

**_--Hey! What do these kids look like?--_**

Takashi looks like a miniature Kakashi, the only difference being that Takashi doesn't have a scar over one eye and he has one eye black in color and the other is blue in color.

Sashishio has long charcoal black hair, golden eyes, and the same scar Iruka has running across her face (kunai accident).

Yume has short blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She has her mother's face shape but her father's natural tan and whether or not she has the whisker marks is up to you.

Kagerou is your typical Uchiha. Black hair, black eyes, pale skin.

But really this is just how I imagine them to look, you can picture them however you want!

Again, the may you interpert this story is up to you, and I would love to see spin offs, let you imagination run free!

Until we meet again...)


End file.
